


Baby Brother

by 4ever_yours2



Series: Baby Tales [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Comics, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Noah meets William.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Barry Allen
Series: Baby Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577581
Kudos: 19





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for this series but I wanted to give myself a break to write and finish some other piece then next thing I know it has almost been a year since I've updated this series...ooops?  
> Anyway the next piece is here! and I was going to have them meet Joe as well but I thought this piece was long enough that I can write another fic of them both meeting Joe.  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Bear” Oliver calls to the pair in the living room.

Barry turns from Noah, plush toy held in mid air. Noah makes attempts to grab it, making frustrated noises as he reaches.

“I think Noah should meet William” Oliver stops at the entrance to the room.

Barry turns to Noah to give him the toy, who cheers happily. He stands and steps closer to Oliver “Are you sure?”

Oliver nods, then leans on the wall “I think it’ll be good. Also, I...want William to live with us”

Barry’s eyes widen, asking again “Are you sure?”

Oliver nods “Only if that’s what he wants. His mother asked me to look after him, but I failed. Now things have settled I think it would be good. But” Oliver reaches out and takes his hands in his “Would you be comfortable with that?”

Barry looks to their joined hands quickly, before looking back to Oliver. He nods with a smile “That’s completely fine with me”

Oliver smiles gratefully. He gives Barry a quick kiss before turning to Noah. He picks up the squirming baby “You get to meet your older brother” Noah grumbles unhappily, making Oliver laugh “I think he’s happy too”

* * *

A knock sounds at the door. Oliver stands from the dinning chair, sparing a glance to Noah and Barry, before he quickly answers the door. He opens the door to see William and his grandparents “Hey, everyone” he steps back from the door “Please come in. Dinner is on the table” he hears them gasp as he closes the front door. He locks it then jogs over to the dinning room. William sits beside Barry, looking a little wary. His grandparents stay on the threshold, jaws open. Irene turns to him, slightly angry “What is this?”

Barry stands on the opposite site of the room, cradling Noah and rocking him gently. Oliver moves to stand beside him “I wanted you guys to meet my boyfriend, Barry and this is our son, Noah”

Irene opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water, Frank recovers quicker “How did you two manage to have a kid?”

“He isn’t biologically ours” Oliver starts, before Barry cuts in “I found him while I was working, his father wanted to sell him. We stopped him and now we adopted him”

Their looks morph to one of surprise. When the silence stretches Oliver breaks it “Please, sit” he gestures to the free two chairs as he and Barry sit. Barry places Noah into the high chair.

“He’s cute” William says.

Barry smiles “Yes”

“Everyone take what you please” Oliver gestures to the food set out.

Oliver and Barry wait for the grandparents and William to take their share, Barry takes this moment to excuse himself from the table to retrieve some food for Noah.

Oliver attempts some awkward, stilted conversation with the grandparents “How have you two been?”

“Good” Irene says curtly.

Frank spares her a glance before asking in a neutral tone “How’s things here, Oliver?”

He takes some food, swallows then says “Good, we have just be settling in and organizing stuff. I plan to start working soon”

“What as?”

“Business, there’s an office that needs more staff. I’ve applied and they said they’ll let me know next week”

“Good”

Barry comes back and sets a bowl in from of Noah, who happily gurgles at it. He slowly spoon feeds him some. Irene asks him “What do you work as?”

Barry looks to her, surprised at the question “I’m a forensic scientist, at CCPD” Noah makes a frustrated noise, Barry turns back to him to continue feeding him.

“And” she starts slowly, as if unsure of her next works “Do you” he gestures with her fork “work as a thug like him?”

Barry turns to her, spoon in mid air and mouth agape. He opens and closes his mouth, uncertain on how to answer her. He turns to Oliver, whispering “She knows you’re a vigilante?!”

Oliver nods, almost embarrassed “Yes” he whispers back.

Noah makes more noises, before attempting to reach for the spoon of food. He misses and bites Barry’s thumb.

“Ow!” Barry yelps and drops the spoon. It wasn’t a hurtful kind of pain, more like a surprised kind of pain. Noah looks to him, eyes welling with tears before he starts crying.

“Oh no!” He stands and picks up Noah. He looks to Oliver “Sorry” then to the others “Excuse me” he takes Noah to the back porch to calm him.

Oliver watches him go before looking back to the guests.

Irene puts her fork down, before looking at Oliver sternly “What did you call us over for?”

Oliver spares a glance to William, who is just quietly eating his food. He looks back to Frank and Irene “I want custody of William”

William looks up to Oliver, surprised.

Irene opens her mouth to protest, but Oliver raises his hand to stop her “Hear me our first” she closes her mouth to let him continue “I no longer work as a vigilante, that was one of my main reasons for leaving Star City. My focus right now is to look after Noah, and be with Barry” he glances outside, Barry is still there rocking Noah. It seems like he’s talking to Noah. He smiles briefly before turning to Irene “When I was looking after William first I wasn’t focused on him. My attention was too divided, I was mayor, had my ex girlfriend, was a vigilante and had to fight this very persistent person that it left no room to care for William like I should’ve” he turns his look to William “I am so sorry for not looking after you like I should’ve” he turns back to Irene “Now, I’m living here and you two can visit whenever. I’m no longer a vigilante, but Barry is and I will only help him sometimes. And I swear it will not be an everyday thing, I swear. I will care for William, I will be there for him. Please let me”

Irene stares at him for a long moment, before asking “Why?”

“Why?”

“Why do you want to look after him?”

“Because I promised Samantha that I would. I failed that before, but I want to make amends”

“...Do you think you two could look after him along with a baby?”

“Yes”

Irene looks to Frank, and they share a quiet conversation. Frank looks to Oliver “I think...that choice is up to William”

William looks surprised. He looks down for a few minutes, contemplating the choice. Then he slowly looks to Oliver “I...I want to...live with...you”

Surprise colors Oliver’s face, before quickly turning to happiness “Really?”

William nods.

Irene speaks up “We’ll sort the paperwork tomorrow. And times when you two are free to collect his stuff” she stands and looks to Frank “We should go” she looks to William “Will you stay here tonight or come back later?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” He looks to Oliver, who nods.

Irene spares them a glance “Ok” she says “I’ll see you tomorrow then” she and Frank leave.

Oliver turns to William and hugs him “I’m glad to have you back”

William smiles sheepishly, hugging him back.

Oliver realizes how awkward his action might be and pulls back “Let me introduce you to Barry and Noah properly. I’ll go get them” he turns, walking through the kitchen to the back porch. He finds Barry muttering quietly to a sleepy Noah “They left” he whispers.

Barry turns to him “How’d it go? Sorry I couldn’t be there, Noah just calmed down”

“It’s fine, they said yes. William is inside, I'd like to introduced you two properly” he opens the door wider to let them in.

“Ok” he agrees as he steps back into the house. They meet William back in the living room.

Oliver introduces them “William, this is my boyfriend, Barry, and Noah, your younger brother. Barry, Noah, this is William”

Barry shuffles Noah onto one arm and outstretches the other “It’s nice to meet you, William”

William accepts the shake “You too”

Noah makes a noise and wakes up. Barry turns him so he can see William “This is Noah, he’s only seven months old”

William nods “Nice to meet you, Noah” he glance between them nervously “How’d you meet him?”

Barry and Oliver glance to each other, Barry silently asking _‘How do I answer?’_ And Oliver silently responding with _‘Just be honest’_

Barry nods and looks to William “I am...The Flash”

William gasps “What?! Really?”

Barry nods “And I found him on a mission. His dad wanted to sell him but we stopped him. Then we adopted Noah”

William nods, digesting all of this. Slowly he says “Wow” then after a minute of hesitation he asks “Can I hold him?”

“Sure” Barry says. Carefully he places Noah in William’s arms, Noah only making mild squirming noises at being moved. When secure in his arms Noah looks up at the unfamiliar face, and William stares back. Noah reaches a hand up and taps the side of his face in curiosity. William laughs lightly at the movement “I can’t believe I have a younger brother”

Oliver places his hand on Barry’s back, whispering “Thank you”

Barry smiles “It’s no problem”

Oliver lets him go “So, lets put Noah to bed and I’ll show you your room”

“Ok” William agrees. Oliver leads them upstairs, then right of the staircase to his and Barry’s room. He opens the door “So Noah sleeps in here with Barry and I”

“Here let me take him to change his diaper and get him ready for bed” Barry says. William hands Noah back to him. Barry takes him to the change table, leaving Oliver and Noah by the door. Oliver turns to William “And your room is just down the hall” He leads them back down the hall and passed the staircase where two doors sit. Oliver opens the one on the left “This is your room” there’s a bed and desk in the room.

William steps in, examining it all, then turns to Oliver “Thanks”

“It’s no problem” he looks to the door across the hall “The bathroom is in there”

“Ok”

“I’ll leave you to get settled, if you need us for anything we’re just down the hall”

William nods, then looks down, before staring back at Oliver “Thank you”

Oliver smiles “It’s no problem at all, I’m just glad you’re here” he leaves and goes back to his own room. He opens the door to a dimly light room, and Barry covering Noah’s sleeping form with a blanket. He steps up quietly behind him and wraps his arms around Barry’s middle. He jumps slightly, before realizing it’s Oliver “Oh! Hey”

Oliver rests his head on his shoulder “Thank you” he squeezes once.

Barry pats his arms “I’m just so happy that your family can be together again, Oliver”


End file.
